


ownership (and how it relates to love)

by summerdayghost



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Creepy Fluff, Dolls, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Necrophilia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Claudia has too many dolls. Luckily she also has the lady.





	ownership (and how it relates to love)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of creepy dolls. This is more than 100 words.
> 
> There is technically another character in here but she has no name in canon so I wasn’t sure how tagging her would work.

Maybe fifteen years ago Claudia completely ran out of shelf space in her room for dolls, but Lestat didn’t stop buying them for her. They had to start keeping them in other places around the house. There were dolls in the kitchen and dolls in the parlor. She had to sleep with dolls in her coffin.

Lestat bought the dolls at the same pace he would have bought dolls for other any girl her age. The problem was that any other girl her age would eventually get older and grow out of dolls and the doll buying would end there. Claudia couldn’t remember ever not being the age she was. As a result things built up.

Claudia was beginning to think that Lestat liked the dolls more than she did. There had been a time when she adored the dolls, but she was far past that point. She was almost sick of them now save for a few special ones. Whereas Lestat still smiled when talking about their little faces and their dresses and hair. Claudia couldn’t help but notice that he talked about her in the exact same way.

The lady was better than any doll could ever be. Claudia loved her. She was real, made of flesh and blood and bone rather than porcelain or wood. She was everything Claudia desired.

The night she took the lady home she simply sat there appreciating her beauty until the sun was about to rise. It took a few more nights for Claudia to gather up the courage to actually touch her beyond just moving her. She spent the night running her hand across every curve of the woman’s body, trying to find and feel every way they were different.

It was a shame the daylight prevented them from spending more time together. Every night that Claudia visited the lady it appeared that she had decayed a little more. While she didn’t mind the thought of replacing the lady nearly as much as the thought of a new doll, she still hoped to be able to hold onto her for a while. She kept the lady in her bed that was there only for show anyways underneath a large pile of dolls to keep her company during their time apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
